


Song of My Soul

by DragonMikleo, SlaySeraph



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternative Universe - Tales of Zestiria, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMikleo/pseuds/DragonMikleo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaySeraph/pseuds/SlaySeraph
Summary: “Two souls in the same song, who meet beneath a same purpose: recover their identity”Sorey, a Young student whose dream is working as an archaeologist and Mikleo, a worldwide-known Idol. Both different and identical. An accident will change the life of one of them, considering if he must carry on his misión or give it up for a feeling he thought forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Song of my Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234412) by [SlaySeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaySeraph/pseuds/SlaySeraph). 



> First of all, sorry if I had mistakes here. English is not my mother tongue ;^;  
> Second, this is a translation to English of my GF's work~~ The original one is in Spanish :3  
> Third, enjoy ^^

In a world where the humanity fights its own perpetual battle. In a world where every second someone is born or dies. In a world where fate, coincidences or the different time paradoxes don't exist. In a world where life and death, love and hate, night and day, go hand in hand. A world where the true battle is the one whithin oneself. A world where justice and corruption are almost equal. There they were born. There their lifes took a turn as large as the axis of their actions. There they lost what they were to become what they are.

Just the sound of a train or the awakening of a dream, condemned them to live a distinct life, to play a new game and risk everything for someone they weren't able to do before. A new day starts. A new battle begins.

"Song of My Soul"


End file.
